


The Rebel Lovestory

by AndleywriterBVB



Category: Andley - Fandom
Genre: Cutting, Fanfiction, Gay Sex, M/M, Self-Harm, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 19:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndleywriterBVB/pseuds/AndleywriterBVB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy and Ashley find out they have feelings towards each other.what will haappen and will it be an happy ending for everyone??<br/>(This is my first fanfiction so don't hate me for the story, it may not be as good...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rebel Lovestory

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my story everyone!!! hope you enjoyed it...

It was a night after the show at BVB their tourbus.They are driving to a hotel where they will stay for a week.Ashley and Andy share a double room.They don't know they both have a crush on each other.They are good friends since they are playing in the same band.They have shared a room a lot of times,but now they're sleeping in the same double bed. Andy is really nervous and decides to have a shower to relax a bit. Ashley is just fumbling with his ipod's tracklist, looking for a song to fall asleep with. He listens to music of motley crue. Just like andy he loves that band. Andy is good friends with the leadsinger nicki sixx. They help each other with the financial stuff of the BVB band. Ashley: what are ya going to do,Andy? Andy: I'm gonna take a shower.... Ashley just lays there waiting.Andy is doing his"buissiness" in the bathroom.Ashley can hear a moan shattering against the wall and just can't wait to get into the shower with Andy. Slowly he starts walking to the shower door. he tries to make as less noise as possible.In the bathroom he slowly strips from all his clothes.Then he walks over to the showercabin where Andy is in and opens the door.Andy makes a noise like he's creeped out. Ashley:don't be scared, i've wanted this for so long...since the day I met you I have a huge crush on you...

Ashley steps inside the showercabin,they just showercabin together and get dressed and do their hair and make-up....


End file.
